Paper Heart
by Circean13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Gaara finds plenty to be annoyed about.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Sad Face.

Please enjoy this random thought for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Paper Heart**

Gaara let out a heavy sigh. He leaned over the papers on his desk and glared down at them. Maybe if he stared at them long enough they would get up, grab a pen, and finish themselves. Of course, that didn't happen.

Temari walked in carrying a small vase of brightly colored flowers. She grinned wickedly waving a small matching note card, "You got another one."

"Set it over there with the rest," Gaara answered bluntly. Today was Valentine's Day and he couldn't look at the stack of ever multiplying valentines on the table across the room. Apparently many women in Suna had taken to the fact he was young, attractive and _single_. Gaara had taken one look at a mushy note and dismissed everything to the side table. Why did Valentine's Day have to be so romantic and mushy? He gagged on the idea of trying to impress a girl for a stupid holiday.

He glanced over at the mound of boxed chocolates, teddy bears, flowers, and cards. If people had so much time and money to waste buying him stuff, why weren't they putting it to better use? The Kazekage would have preferred it.

Temari rummaged through the stack of boxes giggling at the assortment of treats he'd received. Gaara rocked back in his chair watching her eye some truffles, "Take what you want."

"But Gaara, they're all for you," Temari replied with a sly tone, "I mean, it'd be so cruel to ignore all these wonderful gifts."

Gaara felt like rolling his eyes but remained stony faced, "I'll take interest in a girl when I feel like it."

Slipping a couple boxes from the stack, Temari turned back for the door, "Whatever you say little brother." She didn't sound too defeated on the topic. Gaara frowned at her next words, "I look forward to the day you find someone interesting."

To hell with finding someone. Gaara believed in time he might find someone worth his time, but right now he could really care less. "Get out," he said. It wasn't really a command and didn't sound very threatening but Temari hurried out a bit faster than normal. It didn't help that she was giggling the whole time too.

Gaara looked back at the papers on his desk. He sighed. Someone had more important things to do than run off with a date and terrorize the town. Instead of returning to the documents, Gaara got up. Maybe a quick wlak around the building would clear his mind enough to finish. Then he could go home and not worry about the gifts in his office.

A soft knock issued from the door. "Come in," Gaara said suppressing another exasperated sigh.

"Hey G-Gaara-sama," Hine stuttered poking her head into the room, "I was just letting you know I'm done with the stack of papers you gave me."

It was the best news he had heard all day. "Thank you Hine," he replied cracking a small smile. He walked over and pulled the door open.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hine asked perplexed at his actions.

"I'm going for a quick walk," Gaara muttered.

Hine seemed to pick up on his bad mood, "Oh, well okay. I'll see you tomorrow then all right Gaara-sama?"

Gaara merely nodded in response. He went down the hall and turned the corner. His eyes flickered back to where his subordinate remained. A small smile was plaster on her face. Girls were definitely strange.

He wandered the halls and stairs for a good ten minutes. He found himself back in his office after a near encounter with two women carrying more gifts that were obviously for him. It was one thing to get the gifts, but to have the girls swooning over you when you got them would kill him. He'd rather die than go through the embarrassing show of affection they'd shower upon him.

Gaara made his way back to his desk when something caught his eye. On his desk a small pink, paper heart was resting on top of the documents he had yet to finish. He grumbled thinking Temari was just playing games with him now. Would she ever leave him alone? He sat down and picked up the mysterious paper heart. He found writing on the back scrawled in neat, loopy handwriting.

_Dear Gaara,  
I know you hate Valentine's Day,  
but will you be my valentine anyway?  
With hearts,  
Hine Zaraki_

Gaara nearly laughed out loud at the bluntness of the note. He had to agree with the first part, but the second part? The more he looked at it though, the more his lips curved upward. Gaara actually found himself smiling at the plain little paper. This was probably the best… no, it _was_ the best valentine he'd gotten all day.

* * *

_A/N- And another small Gaara/Hine story is done. :3_


End file.
